


【mob主】溺水者

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1797+1121雙倍審訊室的故事
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	【mob主】溺水者

**Author's Note:**

> 內有多p，攝錄play，強迫自慰，尿道play，異物侵入

來棲曉曾經是個平平無奇的少年。

他生在鄉村裡的小康家庭，成績普普，也有幾個經常往來的友人。

他偶爾會對著無人的家發呆，會為學業不安，會因朋友之間的爭吵而煩惱。

但也偶然為久違的三人晚餐而暗自歡喜，因考試得到高分而沾沾自喜，對朋友再度和好而松一口氣。

他沒有過人之處，可也沒有值得讓人指責的地方。

一位在社會認知中再普通不過的少年。

然而，只因為一個彈指間的念頭，這份普通土崩瓦解。

——————

一切發生得太突然。

寂靜街道。昏暗路燈。叫喊。男女。推扯。血。警嗚。腕上的手銬。

口供。質疑。

強硬的口吻。

不耐煩的眼神。

最終他被帶至另一個房間。

這裡沒有桌燈，沒有桌子，甚至連張椅子都沒有，只有一台已架好的錄影機，紅點富有節奏地閃爍著。

白光直射於四壁與地面上，眩目剌人，不安感湧上少年的心頭。

“你們帶我來這裡要做什麼？”

語音剛落，有股力量抽起了他的衣領，把他狠摔在地。

他挺起上身，仰視著三道逆著光，在此時無法看清面容的人影。

“我們要做什麼？”為首的刑警蹲下了身，語氣中滲透著令人發寒的歡愉，“我們要懲罰不肯坦白的小罪犯啊。”

男人按上隔著兩層布料的下身，揉搓著少年鼓起的地方。

他下意識地發出了一聲悶哼。

以這聲音為號令，另外兩名男子也踞坐在地，將手探近少年的身軀。

衣物正被脫離身體，他似乎明白了他們打算做什麼。

縱使拼命掙扎，少年最後的底線還是被輕鬆扯下，往旁隨意一扔。

他下意識地蜷成一團，卻被強壯而帶有惡寒的手死死壓著四肢，無法動彈。

“自己做。”

手腳上的束縛突然消失了。

“…什麼？”

“不想我們進來的話，就自己做。”

頓然明白話中意思的少年猛地搖頭，合攏著雙腿，環抱著自己，似乎這樣做就能讓眼前的人們放棄念頭。

一聲嗤笑過後，一人突然從腋窩伸出雙臂，固定著少年的上身。一人扳開了他的雙腿，讓少年的秘處清晰展露在鏡頭之下。餘下的那人抓著少年的手指，強迫他包覆著自己的分身，上下摩擦著，然後帶領他加快了速度。本性違背了理性，少年眼睜睜看著自己在套弄下愈發硬挺。

與此同時，身後的那位鬆開了對肩胛的約束，轉為撫摸上少年的上半身，最終鎖定了目標，用力揉捏著兩顆粉紅嫩芽。

上身突如其間的痛感使少年終是忍不住，呻吟從已被咬破的唇間漏了出來。那個主導的男人聞狀鬆開了半挺的肉莖，不讓少年直接達到高峰。他繼續抓緊在熱身中已變得溫熱的指頭，共同往下探向未經開發的禁地。

冰涼的液體滴上了在門外徘徊的盜墓者上。

當少年感受到自己的指尖在菊蕾上打轉劃圓時，他瞪大了眼，已能預想到男人的下一步是什麼。他奮力一掙，試圖逃離手腳的囚禁，可在強健的肌肉下，這變質為扭動著嫵媚腰肢的誘惑行為。

“不！為什麼要這樣做……”退無可退的少年叫喊著，聲音已染上了哭腔。

他沒有得到回應。

取而代之的是後庭被入侵的痛楚。

他不知道進入的是誰，不知道有多少根，甚至不能確定插入的到底是不是手指。

他只知道侵入物在甬道內肆意攪弄，一時搔刮著柔軟的內壁，一時戳刺著仍然未知的區域。

接著又是一次探索，異物終於成功捕捉了某個敏感點。寶藏的開關被一按到底，帶動著外方的分身輕輕一抬，在絕美的叫喊下，射出了情欲的寶物，嗒嗒落在劇烈起伏的小腹上。

他的手指被撒出了自身的私處，腸液黏附在指上，如同完成了開荒活動的免費贈品。

“喂，接下來是我了吧。”那位一直按壓著少年雙腿的刑警抱怨道。

少年只想忽視三人的討論，忽視下方反復翕合的空虛感，強壓下心中對未知待遇的驚恐。他瞥見了正在運行的錄影機，從鏡片上看到了自己扭曲而不堪入目的身體，立即緊緊合上眼簾，阻止軟弱的淚水在此流下。

他第一次覺得自己不應該擁有這麼完好的視力。

他第一次深切體會到信任是極為脆弱之物。

他第一次明白到善與惡原來是可以瞬息顛覆的事。

“感謝獅童先生吧，他不喜歡見血，不然我們就不單單用這種方式了。”黑暗中，方才找到了深藏瑰寶的那人吹息耳語道。

聲線遠離了點。

“一起來吧。”

然後他聽到了解開皮帶，布料陸續落地的悶響，感受到了分別抵在上下穴口的噁心觸感。

最終眼淚還是流了下來。

.

上方洞口終於獲得喘息的機會，被捅得支離破碎的呼救聲顧不上口腔中的腥臭黏液，脫口而出。剎那間，少年混雜了恐懼與情色的雙目與窗外路過的視線相撞。

不出一秒，對方便回視前方，彷佛剛才只是在巡查時瞥了一眼毫無異常的空房。

而他沒有錯過對方眼中的慌亂。

——還有那一絲微不可見，亦不值一提的歉疚。

他聽著腳步聲緩緩再起，漸遠，最終只餘下不知道來自誰的呼息，連同浪蕩的水漬聲一同撞入耳內，自己再次被拖入淫靡的浪潮中。

在這小小囚籠裡，呼叫被隔絕於異空間內，哭喊成了猛獸們的徹夜糧食，只有零碎的呻吟與嗚咽得以逃脫，散落在滿地狼藉的房間，沉默，凋零。

.

“唉，你說影片流出去多麼不好啊。打傷了人尚算是年少衝動，新聞報導上還占不上篇幅。可這些就完全不同了，在這時代，錄影可是最容易保存的物件之一呢。”

少年已換上了身乾淨衣服，昨夜的淫亂痕跡似乎已被清理乾淨。可若略加細看，便能發現少年的嘴唇比初來時略為脹紅，唇角帶有淺淺的磨損，隱約可見手臂上捏握而成的瘀青。他端坐在審訊室的座椅上，低頭呆望著桌面，一聲不吭。

“還有，你父母也認同這點小事要趕快解決，總不能讓他們操心吧。他們似乎工作很忙，說現在抽不了身，要一個多月後才能回來。作為警方，我們也不能對獨居的犯罪未成年人視若無睹，會盡責地負上你住宿的責任。”

正如男人所料，在聽到某個消息時，少年渾身一抖，加快了眨眼的頻率。

他咧嘴而笑，將筆和紙推至少年面前。

“所以，不知道你想在哪裡住呢？”

少年盯著眼前被捏造的劇本，用顫抖著的右手，親自敲定了自己的罪名。

男人關上門的一瞬，少年蜷縮在座椅上，雙手緊緊捂著嘴巴，盡情地、放縱地無聲痛哭。

——————

他沒想過會以這種方式踏足東京，這個讓每位鄉村青年滿懷憧憬的大都市。

四周滿是人潮，他小心地躲避著與人的碰觸，但還是一次一次地小聲道歉。

他穿出主街，進入小道，發現自己早已汗流浹背，渾身冰冷，彷佛下一秒就要失去意識。

他俯瞰著四面高樓，站在原地稍作憩息，便繼續尋找未來一年的監護人。

.

乘坐地鐵對他而言是淩遲般的酷刑，他倚靠著車廂的玻璃，緊緊環抱書包，尋求著微弱的安全感。

他試圖忽略被放大了的衣物摩擦聲，與無法辨認的不明觸感。在似乎快要與人嘴對嘴親吻的車廂裡，無心的觸碰是極為常見的事，這一點他固然知道。但多餘的感受力無法消除。他只好在列車行駛聲的掩護下，自顧自地呢喃著， _你很好，沒有人在碰你，只是頭髮掠過，只是書包頂到你了，什麼事都沒發生_ ，直至又一次成功逃出了人潮。

可即使如此，在初來的短短兩周，他已在踏出車廂一刻暈倒了三次。每次醒來後，總要一邊解釋著自己只是低血糖，一邊低頭沖出圍繞著自己的高聳人牆，跑到最近的洗手間，幹嘔出被人從高處審視的反胃感。

.

他從杏的口中得知了鈴井志帆自殺的真相。

在他再次與鴨志田相遇後，他又一次沖往洗手間。

冷水從水龍頭口嘩嘩外流，他提了把水往臉一潑，閉上了眼，嘗試清空腦海。

恐懼卻沒有錯過這個短暫的機會。

黑暗中，他以跪坐的姿勢仰視著鴨志田被放大的面孔，雪花螢幕不斷跳現，眼前人的樣貌反復解體，重合。最終定格在自己眼前的，卻是記憶中的那些人，他們勾起了猙獰笑容。

“曉、曉！”

他猛地睜開了眼，大口大口地呼入空氣，呼吸漸漸回復平順。

“沒事吧？你剛才臉色很差，需要去看醫生嗎？”

他朝摩爾迦納笑了笑，示意自己沒事，然後戴回了眼鏡，步出洗手間。

他的手在不知不覺間收緊成拳，指甲快要剌穿外皮。

.

他親手把匕首插入殿堂主人的胸膛，

冷眼望向跪地求饒的認知產物，

奔跑間回頭瞥見赤裸人偶連同腐朽的空間塌陷瓦解，

最後抬眼看著鴨志田在講臺上哭述著自身的罪名。

他深深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出抖動的氣息。

不知為何，他有一種某樣東西終要開始癒合的感覺。

那天，步出地鐵出口的他突然意識到了。雖然仍然臉色蒼白，滿臉冷汗，他卻全然沒有過往那種快要昏厥的窒息感。

也許，真的有些東西正在變好。

在此之後——

怪盜團改變了一個又一個扭曲的心。

他與同伴們擊掌，搭肩，攙扶，擁抱。

愈來愈多相信他的人聚集在他的身邊。

愈來愈多他願意信任的人聚集在他的身邊。

他笑著迎上揮手叫喊的夥伴，就像普通人一樣。

他獲得了重新開始的勇氣。

因此他以為自己已被允許忘記過去。

但他錯了。

錯得極為徹底。

——————

“竟然又是你啊。還在沉迷于扮演英雄的遊戲嗎？”

男子看著雙手被反扣在椅背的少年瞪圓了雙眼，瞳孔的大小霍然改變，目光快速閃爍著。 

“告訴你一個好消息，現在那邊讓我全盤決定怎樣處置你，只要不死就行。”

“那，不如我們先繼續那一晚未完的事？”

白色毛衣被掀起，少年的白皙胸腔隨之暴露於空氣下。

男人調緊了校服附贈的吊帶，讓它們勒入少年的肌膚，突出了兩旁尚未成熟的櫻桃。陪伴已久的皮條隨著少年劇烈掙扎，背叛般的磨蹭著嗷嗷待哺的乳首。

少年按捺著湧上的嘔肚感，抬頭怒視著居高臨下的男人。

然後被覆蓋在陰影下的少年，看到了那道熟悉的扭曲笑容。

過去不堪的畫面搗騰著他的腦海，噁心的觸感又攀上了身體，由外至內吸吮著他的每寸皮肉。

早前注射的藥劑此刻開始生效，少年銳利的怒意亦漸漸被水氣磨平，帶著一分迷離，與該死的誘惑。

而最誘人的是，少年眼中那竭力抑止，卻無法被壓制分毫的恐懼。

男人的手貼近在白光下毫無血色的臉，正想挑起少年的下頦，好好端詳他那引人入勝的眉目，少年卻猛然扭頭，避過了愈發接近的觸碰。

他亦看到了，桀驁不訓的少年正哆嗦著。

男人輕笑了聲。在他看來，眼前就只是一隻將死的幼崽，佯裝出了副兇狠樣子，一掙一紮反倒添了分甜蜜香氣。

於是，男人笑著把手改為探入少年的深處，看著少年緊閉的眼睛和已被咬破了的褪色唇瓣，他知道，那外殼會像過往一樣——

一擊即碎。

.

_腛臭味。汗騷味。血鏽味。_

_黑暗。朦朧。刺白。_

他一時間以為自己回到一切變得分崩離析的那一晚。

那個只有無用堅持的晚上。

但他不見那道時刻倒映著自身污穢姿態的鏡頭。

好冷，好困，半張著眼的他想。

視線中只見冷冰冰的牆壁，與晃動的濕潤髮絲，而後者述說著自己的身體正被肆意侵入。

恥辱和疼痛感已被耗盡，他在此刻只感知到深入骨髓的冰冷，哪怕下身仍包裹著令人熾熱難耐的溫度。

他像是被硬生生地一分為二，斷口處灼熱的血肉體液嗒嗒落在無機質的地板上，被冷卻同化，彙聚成一片翻著驚濤駭浪的汪洋。 

分裂的兩者共同落入危險的海域。

意識包攬了兩人份的共感，將另一半自己往上一推，獨自沉入了時空交錯，聲畫重迭的黑暗深淵，被名為色欲的夢魘恣縱啃食。

被推出水面的他也只能被湧浪任意拋擺，在激浪的律動下，身上的洞口被強行注入鹽水。窒息。擱淺，吸攝，周而復始。於擊拍聲中，理性在耳邊低語道——

你還有任務，別忘了。

少年已被巨浪拍打得頭痛欲裂，無法思考。

——我、還有、任務？

巨浪再次襲來，現實中，男人又一次捅入最深處，把低俗的標記留在少年體內。

少年瞬即後仰，腰身勾勒出一道完美的弧線，最後癱伏在男人的肩膀上。身體激烈顫動著，卻無力離開。就如嚮往天空的小鳥無法離開牢籠。沾水的睫毛微微抖動，胸腔無聲起伏，紊亂氣息在短暫的平靜間撩動唇瓣。

——是什麼？

未能及時抓緊浮木的少年，甚至無法目送它的遠去，又馬上迎來了新一輪的浪潮。

.

門再度開合。

“嘖，那個新島怎樣突然要來？”

男人蹲了下來，抽出了快要被小嘴吮吸殆盡，只微露一角的原子筆。抽扯的動作牽出縷縷銀絲，大半支筆都被濁液寄生，彷佛那支條狀物就是身體原生之物，不可分割。

他將筆隨意一丟，然後手指轉往挺脹的莖部。蜻蜓點水般以指尖輕掃過粉嫩的皮囊，感受著少年的分身在輕吻下瑟瑟發抖，但由於被鐵針堵住鈴口，只能啞聲涰泣。

他抬手一拔，隨之帶起了點點水花。小口得到解放的分身卻忘了要如何哭泣，只滲出一小滴淚珠，凝結在前端上。

他套弄了下，淚液終自小孔徐徐流下，但依然遠遠不夠。他停下了手上的撫弄，俯視著瞳孔失去光彩，卻緊皺眉頭的少年，不自覺地仰起嘴角。

男人從褲袋取出一個棒狀物體，粗暴地往因戀戀不捨，仍在一張一合的後穴塞去。

腸道裡突如其來的冷涼觸感，以及後穴被驟然撐大的撕裂感，使少年痛叫了一聲，身體無法控制地彈動了下。金屬手銬哢哢作響，加深了腕間的紅印，皮肉沁出星星紅點。他強忍著被上下夾攻的脹痛感蜷伏在地，滯遲的腦袋於這時才對男子話中的字眼有所反應，目光慢慢移至男人臉上。

——新島？

男人的行動還未結束，他一手拿著奇怪的注射器，一手固定著少年被扣在桌腳的手腕，往表皮下打了一針，一顆綠豆大小的黑點從中隱約可見。

最後他解開了手銬，張口說道：

“穿好你的衣服。”

他指了指強行植入的不明物件，說：

“記好，剛才什麼都沒有發生過，等下我不要聽到你跟真島冴說什麼奇怪的話。”

他咧嘴一笑，揚了揚自己手中疑似控制器的東西。

“否則，你知道後果的。”

話末，男人的拇指按了一下。少年一個激靈，腰肢一挺，引人暇想的吟叫脫口而出，下方後庭也困不住強勢的震動聲，性欲與機械在寂靜的空間中交集出一出情色廣播劇。在無法窺探的私處內，異物與肉壁急速摩挲，每一次與敏感點的親吻，使得前身哭泣的能力又恢復了一點，最終，積存已久的淚意迸發出一柱情欲的浪花，在男人高貴的皮鞋上落下了一絲純白濁物。

少年的臉頰脫力側倚地面，髮絲因汗水而貼服臉側，蓋過了臉上的潮紅，生理淚水順著弧度，流至地面。

他透過氤氳水氣凝視著男人被自己沾汙的痕跡，在喘息間不禁嘶笑了聲。

男人眼神一凜，憤地踢向少年的下腹，想將污垢蹭回少年已被蹂躪幾乎沒有一處完好的身體，卻愈沾愈多。

他嘖了一聲，厲聲喊道，“快穿上！”跟著洩憤地再次開啟了才被關上的玩具。

此刻少年剛咳出了一口腥紅，正抖擻著滑落白濁的雙腿緩慢站起，腿間的猛獸竟突然蘇醒，在後庭橫衝直撞。他眼前忽地一白，癱軟在地。

可是，頭腦反倒因為連番衝擊而清明了幾分。

——新島，新島冴。

——曉，記住了，這部分就是關鍵，不能失敗。

冴。電話。雙葉。認知。

他記起了眾人在多個不眠夜中反復推敲，最終得出的最優解。

記起了答應會全身而退的約定。

他雖然已遵守不了約定，但他——

還未輸。

他的眼眸閃爍了下，拖著傷痕累累的身軀，拾起了沾上紅白色斑的毛衣，斷然套上。

—————— 

曉手持著拉開了的美工刀，右手顫抖著，刀片漸漸貼近手腕。 

“你在做怎麼？”

端著晚餐的惣治郎，正好剛剛上樓，及時喝止了曉的動作。 

"我只是想挑出這個。"曉抬起了手腕，露出了手腕。惣治郎瞇眼盯了好幾秒，才意識到他所說的是藏於瘀傷之中一點黑色異物。 

"醫生顯然比你更加適合做這些事。" 他歎了口氣。 

曉對此沉默了。

惣治郎對這種沉默並不陌生，這與當晚武見和他合力脫去少年的衣物後，閣樓裡瞬息滋生的緘默一樣。

有些事他們也不願提起。 

聽到動靜的雙葉抱著摩爾迦納跑上閣樓，“怎麼了？曉醒了嗎？”

跟隨在後方的還有怪盜團的成員們，冷清的閣樓突然擠滿了人，似乎瞬間溫暖了些。 

“你又睡了一整天了，身體沒事吧？”

“沒事，明天就能開始行動了。”

眾人交換著視線，不安感無聲地傳遞著。

“等等，曉，我們來看你不是為了催促你的。”杏連忙搖手解釋道。 

“對，武見醫生說你最少要休息兩個星期。這段時間你就好好休息吧。”佑介也補充道。 

"...放心，就是被人揍了幾下而已，才不用躺這麼久。"他扯起嘴角，故作輕鬆地說。

但眾人明白，絕不是被打了那麼簡單。

對於真相，他們早就猜出一二了。

摩爾迦納發現每次武見醫生前來為曉覆診時，他總會以一些奇怪的理由，讓他暫時離開。

雙葉發現惣治郎提著秀盡學園的校服走入自家的衛生間，而垂下的衣袖上依附著點點紅白斑塊。

杏發現在曉瓶瓶罐罐的藥物中摻混了支藥膏，她從志帆那處見過相同之物，並知道它應塗抹上的地方。

還有其他共同編織成一個不安答案的蛛絲馬跡。

於是他們今天來到了勒布朗，詢問了少年的監護人，曉在當晚到底發生了什麼事。

他們只得到「總之就不單是暴力對待而已，這件事你們還是親口問他比較好」的解答。

那個答案似乎又被落實了一分。 

他們看著眼前的少年，卻不知應否開口。

“……而且沒有時間讓我慢慢恢復了。這次行動很重要，萬一失敗了怎麼辦？”

“我們在這段期間也會行動的。不用擔心。”

真撫上曉搭在腿上的手背，嘗試平復少年的憂慮，可還未觸及，他的手已往後背陡然一收，瞪大雙眼，彷佛接近的是怪物一般。

真伸出的手連同空氣凝滯在半空，沒人說話，也沒人行動。

打破僵局的是一陣紊亂的呼息。

“我的手受傷了，抱歉。”

可閃爍著驚恐不安的瞳孔，說明著連話語的主人也不相信這個謊言。

他奮力勾起笑容，可還是失敗了，露出了一副似笑非笑，似哭非哭的表情。

他們沒有看過他們的團長這樣脆弱的一面。

不忍看到他還要強作堅強的樣子。

“曉，不要再裝作沒事發生了，好嗎？”龍司忍不住叫喊出聲，“我們都知道那晚的事了。”

曉猛然抬頭，被眾人異常堅定而難過的目光灼傷。

那個一絲不掛的自己彷佛正立於人前，恍惚且迷茫地回視著圍觀者的視線。

“不裝作沒事，那……那我又可以怎樣做？”

“什麼？”

“那你們想我怎麼辦！？大聲哭訴著這都不是第一次了，明明那些人本該是正義的代表，為什麼我要被這樣對待嗎……！？”

溫和的少年初次在同伴面對怒言相對，壓抑已久的情緒藉此傾瀉而出，甚至連不應被人所知的往事也一同吐出。曉瞬間意識到自己的錯誤，偏過了頭，通紅的雙眼回避了眾人的目光，一言不發。

“不是第一次……？曉……你以前也遇到了、這、這種事嗎？”春的話語中帶著顫音。

曉沒有回答，低埋著頭，本已略長的瀏海遮擋著臉，讓人無法窺視他現時的神情。

跳上了床的摩爾迦納嘗試靠向少年的左臂，軟毛輕觸著皮膚。儘管摩爾迦納感受到少年的前臂瞬間變得硬直，卻沒有因為觸摸而退縮。於是繼續貼近，緩慢地，輕柔地撫蹭著微顫的臂膀。

彷佛有著什麼神奇的魔力，曉的身體與呼吸在撫摸下慢慢平復。

曉閉上了眼，深吸了口氣，緩緩呼出。

他再次睜眼。

“自那天之後，我已經搞不清楚自己所做的到底是對的，還是錯的，所以能被你們肯定，我，真的很開心。”儘管微不可見，曉的嘴角還是勾起了一道極淺的弧度。

“還有，對不起，我沒有遵守約定。”他的聲線似乎染上了一絲動搖。

怪盜團的成員們搖搖頭。

“對不起，我們沒能讓你遵守到約定。”

某人撫上了曉的手背，而這次他們沒有被拒絕。

“對不起，我讓你們擔心了。”他的聲音哽咽著。 

“對不起，我們沒能替你分擔。”

某人搭上了曉的肩膀。

泛紅的雙眼直視著眾人，他的團員，他的好友，他的家人。

“曉，謝謝你，辛苦你了。”

某人撫上了曉的臉頰，輕輕拭去了曉的淚水。

在最信任之人的保護傘下，曉盡情地、放縱地失聲痛哭。哭出了所有不甘、悲傷和痛苦，直至留下的只有流淌於胸腔的暖流、愛意，和閣樓下再次彌漫的咖喱香味。

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，我突然想到一段挺帶感的妙主（沒錯，是妙主），由文中診治那句衍生出的。曉因為以前被迫自慰的經歷無法自己塗藥膏，boss又因為是男性更不可能。於是妙主動提議由她幫助。可在塗的途中曉還是犯起了ptsd，誤以為自己正在被侵犯，不斷掙扎哭喊。最後完成的時侯曉已經筋疲力盡，昏昏沉沉的，妙在他耳邊說了句“晚安了，我的小白鼠，祝你好夢。”就離開了，曉也漸漸入睡。
> 
> 就是一顆安眠藥能解決的塗藥事件，硬生生被我想出了個雷人腦洞（不對，安眠藥好像也能是個play(?)（...我沒救了


End file.
